Talk:Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)
Additional aliens This link mentions a few additional aliens.--StAkAr Karnak 02:13, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Purple Federation members I don't know were the background information stating that the blue guys in TUC were meant to be the same species as the female purple ambassador from comes from, but could it be that this background bit doesn't refer to the blue guys, but to another alien present during the Khitomer Conference scene? : I'll upload two screenshots, one clear image from the TUC DVD Special features and one actual screenshot from the movie (albeit very small). Both show the same guy (compare the robes and collar he's wearing) and he does have the same purple complexion as the ambassador from "Journey to Babel" (or for that matter the bearded councilor from Star Trek IV). So, could this be another member of the purple Federation member species? --Jörg 18:20, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::When TUC was released, I remember a newspaper article written by an extra. He was hoping to play a Klingon, but the costume people convinced him that playing one of the "Purple Federation members" was cooler. IIRC, he had bluish skin and a wok-shaped hat. He gave the backstage name for the species, but, unfortunately, I no longer have the article and do not know where it was published--StAkAr Karnak 21:37, 9 August 2006 (UTC). McCoy's bar contact Not sure what happened to the entry on the alien that McCoy talked to in the bar in The Search for Spock. According to the Unification articles, the novelization of those episodes refers to his species as Filimase.--StAkAr Karnak 14:36, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :Your right. It would seem to belong here unless someone knows his cannon name. I will add him now. Federation 05:18, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Same species? Is "Alien Crewman of the Merchantman" the same species as "Bug-Eyed Alien"? It may be significant that they both appeared in connection with Klingons.--StAkAr Karnak 21:37, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I also thought these two looked similar and that perhaps they were the same species. I wish we could get a better comparison. It would also be nice to know if any of the makeup/mask was as reuse. Jaf 05:47, 10 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf Removed section I have removed the following as it is not a humanoid life form: Multi-eyed Alien A painting with a member of this species with many small black eyes underneath two large eyes hung in Dr. Leonard McCoy's sickbay aboard the for some time. ( ) :'' A space-borne lifeform vaguely resembling this painting was encountered by the crew of the Enterprise 1701 in the first issue of the non-canon comic Star Trek: Early Voyages. The resemblance was probably coincidental. While this is an unnamed alien, it simply is not humanoid. Same deal as 24th century ones, this belongs in an article like "Unnamed non-humanoid aliens". --OuroborosCobra talk 20:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Location of McCoy's favourite Bar I know this is a silly nit-pick, but sooner or later we are going to have to deal with this as more and more pages are making reference. Where is this bar located? Is it on Earth or Spacedock? References to it are conflicted and I don't see any way the actual location can be verified from the movie. I also doubt that we will ever see it again in cannon. Also there is no article about this bar, possibly for this reason. Federation 05:29, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Sorry guys, don't know how to write here yet. The IAW auction indicates other characters from this scene as being 'San Francisco Bar Waitress' and such due to costumer's tags. :Speaking of which, where did you label him as "Filimase"? As far as I know, he was never named and neither was his species, and if he was named, he obviously doesn't belong in the unnamed humanoids article. --From Andoria with Love 05:36, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::It is from the novelization of "Unification", apparently. I have de-linked the links that were created, and renamed it "Bar contact". --OuroborosCobra talk 05:40, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, just realized that from a discussion above. I fail. :( Thanks for taking care of it, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:42, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Ithenites I'd support the copper skinned aliens being removed from this list. Their information can be kept at Ithenite with a background note for explaination as per Efrosian. Jaf 05:53, 10 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf :I disagree. This page is for unnamed humanoid individuals, not unnamed humanoid races. Federation 21:10, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::You are mistaken. This is for situations where we know neither. If we know the species but not the individual we place them under a list of unknown individuals of that species, for example; Unnamed Bolians. If we know the individual but not the species they get their own page, for example Zolan, that also allows us to place the species under a title; Zolan's species. The situtation I propose is a little tricky, technically we know neither in this case. However, there is a presidente for using certain behind the scenes titles, for examples; Worene's species, Rasiinian or Efrosian. I am suggesting we do the same here. Jaf 21:27, 10 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf Metalic Android? Was it just me, or was the impression given that the alien with the faceplates was supposed to be a metalic android? Federation 21:15, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Blue Khitomer delegate Here is a behind the scenes pic from TrekCore. -- Connor Cabal 01:17, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Purple Aliens The Axanar, which were mentioned later in "Whom Gods Destroy", and seen on Enterprise, may have been based on these aliens. Uh, I was thinking about removing this, but there may be some explanation, so I'm asking about it here...how do they at all look like the Axanar? The Axanar aren't even purple...-- 21:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :You're 100% right, doesn't make sense, I removed it. --Jörg 22:15, 30 July 2008 (UTC)